Pacing
by yas-m
Summary: JATE oneshot. the baby is sick and Jack's needs to check on him. so there is Jate and Jack n baby, 'nuf said I guess. ENJOY! :D


**Summary**: Jack with baby. Need I say more? How cute was he in Lockdown with Aaron? No, seriously, the baby is sick, and Jack has to check on him. Oh yeah and it's Jate because I just can't get enough. Sort of sweet oneshot fluffiness.

**Author's Note: **I promise it's Jate, but you need to get through the whole thing to get there because it might not seem so at first.

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, what do you think?

**Pacing**

"4…8…15…16…23…42…Execute." Jack mumbled as he typed in the numbers into the hatch computer for the umpteenth time. He let out a sigh as he dropped himself on the couch. Even after all this time he still got a strange feeling whenever he pressed the button. He was on shift for the next four hours with Hurley. He did not mind that much, but he would prefer it much more if he was sharing his shift with Kate. Unfortunately, Locke had a new rule regarding switching shifts, which was "NO!"

Jack was looking for something to read when he heard the young mother rush in calling his name.

"Jack! Jack! His temperature is running so high and he hasn't eaten all day. I think something's wrong with him," she cried carrying her baby towards Jack, "could you please check if something's wrong with him."

Jack stretched out his arms and took the little boy from her and walked over to the couch.

"C'mon little guy, let's see what's going on with you," Jack dealt with him like such a natural.

She paced the room back and forth, biting her nails, as Jack checked on the baby, "why do you do this to your mommy, huh? Can't you see she has a lot to deal with being on a desert island and all," Jack joked with the baby, but trying to calm the mother. Jack saw how healthy and big he had become, despite having to grow up in such a place. He could tell he had his mother's piercing eyes. He was never one to really coo over little children, but this little boy was different and special, everyone on the island just loved hanging around and playing with him.

"Is it serious? What is it, Jack? Please tell me. It's bad isn't it? I knew it. I knew it was going to happen eventually," she cried, still pacing the room frantically.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Jack said walking up to her with he baby safely wrapped in his arms, "it's ok. Nothing's wrong with him. It's just like last time, it's perfectly normal."

"But what if it isn't? What if Danielle was right? Jack, you can't really tell without being able to run tests and stuff. Maybe…" she said.

"Hey! Danielle is crazy. She has proved that time and again. We have been here all this time, and no one has been infected." Jack interrupted her

"But Jack, we can't be absolutely sure…" she tried again.

"What? You want to go wandering into the jungle like the first time Danielle came to say Aaron was sick? I am telling you, he is fine, it's just a fever, it'll run its course. You just need to calm down." Jack said, trying to calm her down.

She looked down at the little boy, who had taken Jack's finger in his hand and put it in his mouth, without any protest from Jack.

"I can't just calm down Jack," she said, shaking her head, "you just can't get how hard it is to be a mother, especially not in the situation we are in. We are on a deserted island. There is no decent baby food. You never know when a crazed Other would pop out of the bushes to kidnap him, or when he would get sick. There are no hospitals. You have limited medication. It's just too hard, I can't do it." She said tearing up.

"Hey," Jack said softly, "you are not alone and you know that, ok? You are not alone in this. Every single person here would do anything to protect you and him. No one is going to hurt either one of you, I promise."

"But it's scary, you know. No one ever taught me how to do this, especially not like this." She said.

"But yet you do it so well. Don't doubt yourself. I have seen you with him, and you are an excellent mother, no one can teach you this." Jack said to her softly, as a smile started to form on her face.

She stood over her baby, who was still in Jack's arms, and brushed her hand over his soft hair, "Are you sure he is ok?" she asked calmly.

Jack brought his head down, his lips close to her ear and whispered, "He's perfect, Kate," he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "our little boy is just perfect."

Kate smiled, relieved, and closed her eyes as Jack placed a sweet, soft kiss below her ear.

**So, what did you think? Was it too hard to get to the Jate? Too much fluff? Have I out-cheesed myself? Let me know :p Well, hope you enjoyed it. And bring on the Jater babies! **


End file.
